


Kiddy Troubles

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: Prompts w/Tony Stark [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bucky? - Freeform, De-aged tony, He's cute, Other, also cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: Prompt: Bucky's assigned Tony duty after he is deaged to a 3yo. After a few days, Tony comes out of his shell & Bucky can hardly keep up with the lil bundle of mischief. He loves seeing this side of Tony, but he's always exhausted by the evening, despite his super soldier status. Naturally, he unleashes Tony on the team. Tony has a bath & Bucky ‘just misses’ him as he goes streaking to the common room. Tony's nonstop giggling under the commotion of the others trying to catch him is Bucky's new fav sound





	

If it were any other person, Bucky would have flat out said **no** (maybe not for Steve or Natasha, but definitely for Sam and Clint). But it’s Tony and, big or small, Bucky adored Tony. 

As an adult, Tony and Bucky got along just fine. Tony’s chatter filled the silence (it was never awkward between them). Tony gave Bucky a better choice of music to listen too (”Don’t listen to the crap Steve listens too!”); loud, but dark. A way to lose yourself. 

They both liked their coffee black and will only take it in Tony’s ridiculously sized mugs. Tony doesn’t censor himself around Bucky, something Bucky appreciates. And Tony never tiptoes around Bucky, which only makes Bucky more grateful.

So when Steve drops off a tiny Tony, hardly three years old, Bucky didn’t mind. He hasn’t been around kids in a long, long time, but it’s Tony. _But it’s Tony and, big or small, Bucky adored Tony._

Only, tiny Tony was quite the handful after coming out of his shell.

“Tony, get back here!” Bucky yells as he races the tiny kid down the hall. 

They were playing tag, but _Jesus H Christ_ , Bucky needs a breather. When Tony rounds the corner out of sight, Bucky books it a little more. Making his way around the corner, he freezes.

And then he waits.

His ears are enhanced. And, despite news coming from the main living room, he can tell the different between heavy walk done by an adult and light steps done by a child.

When he hears the slightest shift from the room diagonal from him, he smiles a little a creeps forward. The room tiny Tony decided to hide Bruce’s calm (a surprise gift for Bruce’s birthday a few months back).

“Now where did he run off to?” Bucky wonders out loud and grins when he hears the softest of giggles. “Hmmm, I guess I’ll have to go finish coloring our picture by myself.”

He hears a gasp and then the door is wrenched open.

“No!” tiny Tony says. “I wanna’ do it together!”

“Then you have to go back to the playroom,” Bucky says.

Tiny Tony nods before grinning. “Race you!”

And he takes off pass Bucky before the man could blink. Shaking his head with a sigh, Bucky takes off the kid. If anything, he’s getting his exercise.

“Wait for me, you punk!” Bucky calls as he chases after tiny Tony.

~~~

It’s well into dinner when tiny Tony accidently makes a mess. And he sort of freezes.

“Oh, I got it,” Bucky says when Steve makes a move to get up.

Tiny Tony says nothing, eyes cast down and to the side.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“It’s alright,” Bucky replies while wiping away spaghetti sauce. “You’ll need a bath, but we can wait till after dinner.”

Tiny Tony says nothing in reply.

The adults all share a concerned look.

Dinner is relatively quiet for the rest of the evening.

~~~

“Alright!” Bucky says while standing up. “Bathtub is filled with bubbles. Toys at the ready. Towel at the ready. Clean clothes? Check. Okay.”

Tiny Tony stands by the bathroom door, appearing a little nervous.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asks.

Eyes not meeting Bucky’s, Tony answers, “Daddy says bubbles are for babies.”

Bucky fights the urge to glare.

“Well, your daddy isn’t here.”

He gets Tony into the bathtub in record time. “And if you don’t tell him, then neither will I.”

Tiny Tony grins.

“I won’t!” He scoops up some bubbles and ‘bops’ Bucky on the nose and then laughs. Bucky grins and retaliates.

There’s laughing.

And giggling.

Pushing.

And Bucky gets soaked.

Despite how much fun it is (Tony is such a cute kid!), Bucky can feel the exhaustion creeping into his bones.

They played tag today. Both at the park near the tower and in the tower. They colored. A lot. (Filled four thick coloring books!) Tony went from shy, closed off to a bundle of energy. 

When Bucky pulls tiny Tony out of the bathtub to dry him off, he forgets to grab the towel.

In the split second he turns to grab it, tiny Tony is off with a shriek of laughter. And Bucky just stands there for a moment, blinking, before his shoulders slump. 

“Okay. No, you know what? The others can chase him!” 

He starts cleaning up the mess when - “Oh my god! Tony, why are you naked?!”

And Bucky laughs.

“Man, he’s fast for a small-fry!” Clint yells.

“Don’t just stand there, Sam, Natasha! Catch him!” Steve yells from the hallway.

“No offense, Cap!” Sam hollers. “But Baby Stark is fast!”

Bucky is laughing and laughing and laughing!

He adores tiny Tony, but he misses adult Tony.

~~~

Later, after Natasha catches tiny Tony and Bruce tucks him in bed and Sam gives him a small glass of water and between himself, Steve, and Clint telling tiny Tony a story, Bucky curls up around the kid on his big bed. 

Tiny Tony is asleep curled into Bucky’s chest, small fingers clutching Bucky’s metallic thumb.

Bucky smiles. 

Tiny Tony is kind of a handful, but Bucky wouldn’t mind a few more days like this.

Because it’s Tony and, big or small, Bucky adored Tony. 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be originally found on my tumblr - [click here](http://i-ship-tonystark-with-happiness.tumblr.com/post/147828456752/buckys-assigned-tony-duty-after-he-is-deaged-to-a)
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
